Oral Wishes
by LordoftheWarren
Summary: All David wants is to make Gwen happy, and he's willing to put every inch of himself to use to ensure it happens.
1. Chapter 1

When it came to Gwen and her needs, David considered himself to be fairly attentive. He loved lavishing her with praise and affection, and the blush he always got in response was enough to make his heart sing. She looked so beautiful in those moments, it was all David could do to keep himself from kissing her senseless. And when they were in private, he didn't have to. He loved cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her all over, eagerly waiting to hear Gwen laugh, smile, call him a dork. She always said it with affection, and that's what counted. But in terms of their more..ah, physical relationship, David had to confess that he was sort of hoping for….more?

See, here was the issue. He was no stranger to sex. Contrary to what everyone, notably Gwen, liked to believe, David hadn't been a virgin in a long time. Not since he was a teenager, when he'd been in a happy, if a bit short, relationship with a lovely girl who lived down the street. And since then he'd been with a few others, all charming and nice in their own special ways. They'd all had different tastes, their own wants and needs, which David had done his very best to fulfill. Even if it meant branching out into certain intimate grey areas that even now made his cheeks burn as red as his hair.

So, yes. David knew what sex was, and he enjoyed it. Quite a lot, actually. Especially with Gwen. She had more experience than him, and she used it well, wrapping him around her little finger until David was begging for more. He did that a lot, begging. Sometimes Gwen did too. Those were wonderful nights. There was something so beautiful about watching Gwen fall to pieces beneath him, her purple eyes glazed with exhaustion, lips swollen from his many kisses. She radiated satisfaction, was sweaty with it even. It was amazing.

Too bad it wasn't enough. Making Gwen climax was a magnificent experience, it really was! But gosh darn it, he wanted to take it further. For all the times she'd pinned him down and licked him clean, or even had her mouth on him period, David had never gotten to reciprocate. Never. Every time he tried, Gwen would laugh and push him away, or drag him into a kiss that fried his good sense. Distracted him from his goal. He'd never gotten to taste her, be intimate with her in a way that, honestly? He really liked. Really, really liked.

It was driving him insane. All he could think about lately was how soft and supple her thighs would feel against his cheeks, her wiry curls tickling his chin as he—hngh. Just picturing it made a shiver roll down his spine. Not getting to touch Gwen like he wanted was torture. If he had to go one more day like this, David knew he'd lose his mind. Why did she push him away? They'd done all sorts of other things together, so it couldn't be modesty. Gwen practically teetered on the edge of vulgarity—not that he didn't adore her for it! She was loud, mouthy, praising him in the very same breath as she demanded more. David loved it. She was so different to him! Gwen liked things he didn't, was always willing to experiment, reach new heights. Yet she didn't want him to go down on her…

David didn't understand. He wasn't a fan of tooting his own horn, but he knew what he was good at. That...well. He was a natural. His love for making people happy translated over to sexual things very well, and David had learned that nothing made a woman happier than well performed oral sex. If Gwen just gave him a chance, he was sure he could please her! He could-

"David? David!" Fingers appeared out of nowhere and snapped in front of his face. "Earth to David. Helloooo?"

The sound of his girlfriend and fellow counselor's voice quickly yanked David out of his revelry. He could practically hear her eye rolling, and it dragged a sheepish grin onto his face. "Hi Gwen! I didn't hear you come in! Must've been deep in thought." Which was putting it nicely. Feeling his cheeks fluster, David smiled up at Gwen, noting her rumpled uniform and half undone ponytail. "Ahh...I'm guessing the kiddos gave you a hard time?"

"Understatement of the year." Gwen groaned, collapsing beside him onto the bed. David tried really hard not to notice the stretch of skin exposed by her bunched up counselor shirt, or the smudges of dirt on her knees, thighs—god, those thighs. "Couldn't find Nikki to save my fucking life. Of course, Max knew exactly where she was. Had to promise the little beast extra dessert for the week to even get a stupid hint. Took me forever to figure it out. I swear, he was a covert spy or some shit in a past life. Or a demon."

David fought every instinct telling him to laugh. Max's disposition aside, it wasn't fair to him to poke fun. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You're far more clever than you give yourself credit for!" A pop of lavender iris cracked open, flat with irritation. Nervously swallowing, David brushed a lock of hair off Gwen's forehead, enjoying its feathery soft texture. "So, where exactly did you find her?"

"Oh, that's the best part. Inside a tree! A goddamn tree David!" Gwen buried her face in her hands, groaning louder. "She crawled into that old hollow oak behind Quartermaster's place, said it was her wolf's den. But I've gotta give it to the kid, she was prepared. She had food, blankets, everything." Sighing deeply, Gwen dropped her arms to the bed and gave David a begrudging smirk. "You're putting the runts to bed tomorrow. I'm too old to be cuddling pretend wolves in their make believe dens."

"Oh now Gwen. You're hardly old. But you're certainly beautiful!" Drifting his hand down her side, David caressed the curve of her thigh, offering her his brightest smile. "I think you're the prettiest, most responsible pretend wolf that there is! Not many people would actually crawl into a den to rescue their adventurous pup. It's so heartwarming!"

"Ha fucking ha. Watch it. Next time, it'll be you." Despite herself, Gwen was laughing, that playful smirk of hers at full force. Good. David remembered a time when getting the barest hint of a smile out of the usually stoic woman was a chore. But Gwen had warmed up, let herself laugh, have fun, even at her own expense. She was radiant like this. She—

David sucked a harsh breath through his teeth, heat pooling in his gut. He adored this woman. "That's ok. If Nikki decides to lure me away, at least I'll know you can save me!" David hummed in pleasure, unable to resist running his fingertips across a small pattern of freckles on Gwen's left leg. They weren't normally visible, but her shorts had a rip in the seam, most likely caused by extracting Nikki from her tree den. He teased the loose threads, parting frayed fabric as he savored how warm her flesh was, how tanned and…..ah. Gwen was staring at him, clearly waiting for a response to something she'd said. Oops.

"I—I," David flustered, sheepishly offering her a grin. "I'm sorry Gwen, but could you possibly repeat yourself? I was"

"Distracted? Obviously." Gwen snorted. She propped herself up on her elbow, cocking a brow. "Something on your mind? You never zone out like that. That's my thing."

Oh, there was certainly something on his mind. The question was, could he outright ask her about it? Gwen's lack of modesty didn't exactly apply here, seeing as how David had never once been successful in even broaching the subject, much less discussing it. But maybe this time would be different! It couldn't hurt to try again. Just in case, David kept up the ministrations with his fingers, drifting them up and down her skin, each time dipping further beneath her short's cuff. "Well...there was something. Nothing bad, I promise! I was wondering, or rather I hoped-"

"David. Spit it out." Gwen rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I…I.." David hesitated, feeling the words stick in his throat. He knew he could speak his mind with her, so why was this so hard? She poked fun at him sometimes, but sex wasn't something Gwen ever teased him about. Not really. Mostly because David never gave her a chance to. Still though! This shouldn't be so difficult!

Flushing harder, David grit his teeth and focused on Gwen. Her wild halo of maroon hair, stray tendrils cupping her cheeks and jaw. The curve of her body resting on his camp issued sheets, soft and pliant, yet strong with the wiry muscle that came with wrangling children all day. She was utterly stunning, the loveliest woman he'd ever seen, and David knew he was head over heels in love. He'd do anything for her. He wanted to do everything for her. Gwen deserved it, deserved everything he had to offer. Which was why-

"Gwen…..I really want to go down on you!"

Silence. Crippling, lung freezing silence. Mortified at his outburst, David turned red all the way down to his toes. Good lord, he'd practically screamed at her! Didn't he have an ounce of self control? Why didn't he approach things calmly, without shouting so loud it was a miracle the whole camp didn't hear?!

"I'm—oh Gwen, I'm so sorry," David hurriedly took his hand away, scrambling to find any drop of dignity left inside him as he searched her face, wondering how long it would be before she kicked him off the bed. But Gwen looked to be in shock herself, eyes wide as saucers and cheeks dusted with the palest shade of pink. David tried to ignore himself stirring with arousal at the sight; now really wasn't the time! "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was too eager, and I just wanted to throw all my cards on the table, so to speak. N-not that that's an excuse! I should've approached things better. You've had a long day...but you don't need me telling you that." Ugh. David exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I'm making things worse, aren't I?"

"...David.." hesitation stamped his name, whispered in such a ragged, tight voice, he almost wasn't sure he heard right. Then she said his name again, and goose flesh prickled on his forearms. He knew that tone. That wasn't anger. Gwen angry was a force to be reckoned with. This was quiet, perturbed. David remembered it well. This was how she'd sounded the first time he'd called her beautiful, and the time he'd taken her out for a late night pizza run, stumbling his way through a very embarrassing relationship proposal over garlic breadsticks.

Gwen...didn't believe him. Didn't believe he could want her that way.

David sighed, all of his embarrassment floating away, leaving a happy sort of warmth in its place. Thank his lucky stars. Self deprecating Gwen he could handle. "Gwen? Hey, everything's ok!" Afraid he'd spook her, yet desperate to give comfort, David leaned over Gwen's prone form and cupped her cheek, the heat of her blush like a brand against his skin. "It's ok. Talk to me."

Perhaps giving permission broke the metaphorical dam, because talk she did, and it took all of David's focus to understand what could only be described as word vomit. Gwen stumbled her way through complaints and fears, all things he'd heard before, in a slightly different capacity. For a woman who was so strong, so stubborn, her ego was fragile. It didn't take a genius to see someone had hurt her in the past. And if David ever found out who'd torn her down to the point where Gwen couldn't even see her own self worth, they'd...well. They'd be having very strong words!

"—and you can't! I'm gross and sweaty, and my thighs have stretch marks, and-!"

David shushed her rambling, pressing a finger against Gwen's quivering lips. "I happen to adore your stretch marks, thank you very much. They're a part of you! And as for the rest, please give me some credit. We're always dirty and sweaty, and that's never stopped us before." Chuckling, David playfully tapped her lips. "Honestly Gwen, you wouldn't be my first time you know. I've performed oral on women before!"

That was clearly news to her. Gwen blushed harder than ever, eyeing him through burnt umber lashes that didn't quite hide the glimmer of tears beneath. David pretended not to notice, for her sake. "Gwen, all I've wanted since we got together is to make you happy. And I really believe you'd enjoy yourself, if you'd be willing to let me try!"

"Or you'll be so disgusted that you'll never want to have sex with me again," Gwen muttered under her breath. David gave her a stern look, and she withered, curling into the sheets like a chastised cat.

"Why on earth would you think that? Nothing about you disgusts me Gwen." He was toeing dangerous ground, but David pressed a little more. "What exactly do you think I'll have a problem with? It's not like I haven't…" oh boy. Hot under the collar, David squirmed. "Gwen, is it—the taste? Because you know I've done that before. Tasted you, that is. And I don't dislike it!"

"Oh my fucking god," Gwen swore, lacking any real bite or venom. "David, it's not that. Or, ok, it is! And other stuff."

"Well, what other stuff? Does it feel...bad?" David hadn't thought of that. He froze in place, looking at Gwen trembling and so beautifully flustered. What if she didn't like oral? She'd gone down on him before, usually initiated it, but that didn't mean Gwen had to like it being performed on herself. "If you don't want me to, that's fine. It's not for everyone Gwen! Everyone feels things differently, and I would never make you do something you don't like." David gave her a comforting smile, trying not to let it falter under the crushing weight of his own disappointment. "Ah...or receive, that is."

"Fuck, David, no. I don't dislike it! I touch myself all the time! Hell, you touch me! What difference does it make if it's fingers or a tongue?" Gwen grabbed a pillow and jerked it over her head, muffling her mumbles. "It shouldn't make a damn difference….."

David wasn't sure why things clicked into place all at once. Perhaps it was a combination of a lot of small clues he didn't put together until now, or Gwen's persistent evasiveness. He had a sudden epiphany though, and never once in his life had he felt such a palpable blend of sadness, rage, and unbelievable happiness all at once. Honestly, he was ashamed of himself. David didn't pretend to be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was smarter than this!

"...Gwen...no one's ever done that for you, have they?" Not that he needed an answer. Gwen's quiet shudder and embarrassed moan told him everything. "Hey now, don't be like that! It's not your fault! I can't speak for your former, ah, boyfriends, but some people are very selfish when it comes to sex. They only want their pleasure fulfilled, and nothing else."

"David? I'm begging you. Please. PLEASE stop talking."

David's mouth shut with a click. He wanted to fill the silence desperately, offer Gwen comfort. His instinct to obey overruled that urge though. She was already upset, and the last thing he wanted to do was make things worse. All he could do was touch, and that he kept to a minimum, lightly stroking his fingertips up and down the taut plains of Gwen's back. She was tense as a board, barely reacting to anything he did. It stung, if he was being perfectly honest. Gwen hadn't shut down like this in a long time. And he caused it. That...was a terrible thought.

"...why?"

So lost in his own misery, it took David a few seconds before he realized Gwen was talking to him. "Why? Why—what?"

"Don't be dense," Gwen snapped, and her lilac eyes flew open with a burning intensity. "You know what I'm talking about David. Why do you want to go down on me? Huh? You're the first guy I've ever met who's said anything about it! You called them selfish? That's the understatement of the fucking year. All they ever did was make bullshit excuses. It's gross! It's unhygienic! I don't like hair down there." Gwen jolted into a sitting position, grabbing David's face between her hands as he nearly fell back off the bed. "So tell me WHY. Why doesn't it bother you like it did them?"

Because he WASN'T them. Not by a long shot. Now David wouldn't deny that he had his selfish moments; he did. Gwen was at the center of many of them. But those other men weren't him. David was...well, not necessarily better than them. He just knew the type of guy Gwen had gone for before they got together, and the lot of them were as different to him as night and day. David enjoyed giving Gwen pleasure, in all sorts of ways. Could any of them have said the same?

In favor of not antagonizing her with the truth, because Gwen had had a hard enough night already, David decided to keep his answer simple. "I like it. I genuinely like it, Gwen. There's something so….special about bringing someone to climax that way! And it's a true test of skill. Not everyone can do it right." If David said that with pride, well, it was for good reason! Practice makes perfect, as the old saying goes.

"And you can…?" Gwen didn't sound skeptical. More intrigued, if anything.

"If you want me to." David covered her hands with his own and applied gentle pressure, luring them to his mouth for feathery kisses. "It's all I've been thinking about lately. You never let me before, and I wondered why. But I never meant to upset you Gwen, I want you to know that! A lot of women have never had someone give them oral. You're not alone."

"I don't need you telling me what women have and haven't experienced David," Gwen rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it's not exactly a secret."

"I-I know that!" Properly chastised, David pulled away. "I only meant that it's not a big deal." Lies. It was a big deal, to him. How could anyone resist the shapely curve of Gwen's thighs, the nest of deep umber curls resting at their crest? It took all his willpower not to get down on his knees and beg Gwen for permission to worship her as she so clearly needed! "Those other guys should be ashamed of themselves. They had opportunities aplenty to return the favor, but they were selfish. It's ridiculous! Giving a woman oral is no more or less hygienic than her," David gestured weakly towards his groin. "You know. You've done it for me plenty of times! All I want is to return the favor. And for the record, I would want to do it even if you never gave me oral again. Your pleasure is mine."

"...huh." Gwen cocked her head, squinting at him. David tried not to let her scrutiny get under his skin, keeping a smile on his face. "You—wow. You actually mean it. All of it. I mean, you're practically incapable of lying, so I shouldn't have doubted, but….wow."

"Why wouldn't I mean it? You're very special to me Gwen. Anything I can do to make you happier is an a-ok plan in my book!" Scooting closer to the wall so Gwen could sprawl back out on the bed with a tired huff, David watched her stare at the ceiling. She was thinking. He'd seen her like this before, hunched over the camp's bills, budget sprawled out in a complex web around her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You'll need a lot of pennies."

"Good thing I have that jar of loose change stashed away then!" David beamed with delight as Gwen finally seemed to relax a little, lightly smacking at his thigh. "C'mon Gwen. Talk to me? I want to know what you're thinking."

Gwen snorted. "You say that now. Not sure you'll like what you hear." David only waited expectantly, until she caved. It took less time than he expected. "I'm flattered that you've been thinking about me like that. Really David, it's sweet, and so like you. You hardly ever think of yourself, especially when we're having sex! It's all about what I want, what you think I'd like to do. But here you are, for the first time telling me what YOU want, and I—" Gwen heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure I can give it to you. Not yet anyway."

To his credit, David didn't immediately crumple with despair. He didn't even sniffle. Gwen didn't say never, just not yet. That could mean all sorts of things. "Can you tell me why? No pressure," he hastily added, fearing her disapproval. "I want to understand. You said you didn't dislike the idea…"

"I don't..dislike it. But David, there's so much—stigma surrounding female oral! When you hear no after no, how gross it is, and all the guys you've liked have done nothing but look at you with disgust if you so much as bring it up," Gwen bit her lip. "It's….demoralizing. I get that you're not them, I do. And I believe that it's something you really want! This is all on me. I need time to think about it. Get more comfortable with the idea. Otherwise, I'm afraid I won't be able to enjoy myself, and that'd kill the mood for us both."

David took a deep breath, steeling himself. This wasn't rejection. It was a temporary setback, one he was sure they could overcome. He had to be positive! "That's…..fair. No, Gwen, I mean it! You should take all the time you need. What's the point in trying if you can't enjoy yourself? I want you to be completely comfortable with the idea first."

"...thanks. That's super sweet of you David."

David made himself give Gwen some more space, though he hopefully eyed the spot on the bed beside her. "Would it be ok if we cuddled instead? I promise, no fornicating of any kind! Scout's honor."

Gwen smirked. "I dunno. That sounds kind of dangerous. Cuddling with you means getting trapped under the covers for hours, and I'm filthy. Stewing in dirt and sweat doesn't sound that fun David."

David perked up, begging himself to keep his thoughts far away from being inappropriate. He could take a hint. "So let's get you cleaned up first! I bet a nice hot shower is the perfect thing to help you relax! And I could join you. Someone has to wash your back, and the camp only has a limited supply of hot water. It's conservation at its finest!"

"Uh uh. David, your shitty excuses barely work on the brats. You can't hope to fool me." Sitting up with a grunt and lazy stretch that pushed her chest out in a way that was unfairly alluring, and pure evil, Gwen gave him a peck on the cheek. "If you can keep things above the belt, sure. You can join. I'm too tired for anything else, and...uh. Yeah. Got a lot to think about."

"Yeah...yeah! Of course you do." Which didn't mean David couldn't cradle her and bestow Gwen with a galaxy's worth of kisses! That was always something to look forward to. "It's settled then. We'll shower together, in a purely chaste fashion, and then we'll go to bed together! No touching unless you want it."

"Mmm. That sounds pretty...nice, actually." Gwen smiled, well and truly smiled. It made David's heart leap in his chest. "Let's see if you can actually keep your hands to yourself then. First test, camp man! Carry me to the shower."

Carry? He must be weak; that sounded like a dream come true! Resisting the call of Gwen's long legs wouldn't be that bad if he got to do things like this instead. Or so he hoped.

"You read my mind," David chuckled, pushing his less than savory fantasies to the side as he climbed off the bed and scooped up his fellow counselor with a shared laugh. It could wait, all of it. Sex, even oral sex, had nothing on his absolute favorite thing to do. Taking care of Gwen made him the happiest man alive. Until she was ready, he'd respect her wishes and wait. Gwen deserved nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was staring at him. David tried really hard not to notice, leafing through his camp counselor counseling binder in search of indoor activity ideas. He'd learned that campers and rain was a terrible combination, particularly when his more surly partner was involved. And tomorrow was supposed to be a downpour. Definitely not worth the risk.

Try as he might though, David couldn't concentrate. He could feel Gwen's eyes on him. They wavered occasionally, darting away, as if she were afraid of being caught. Inevitably they'd flit back though, a dusky pink blooming on her cheeks.

That peaked his interest. Gwen blushing? It was cute, especially since it was so rare. Gwen only blushed when she was thinking about something she considered embarrassing. And whatever it was, he probably wouldn't be phased at all. She got flustered by the most adorable things. David knew her too well by now. Affection, praise. Tenderness. All things he excelled at, and-

"Do you remember what we talked about? Last month, I mean?"

Gwen cut off his trail of thought with all the finesse of a wrecking ball. Caught off guard, David sluggishly blinked, closing his binder. Camp activities would have to wait. With an outburst like that, she'd made him curious. "I'm not sure? Maybe you could elaborate? We talk about a lot of things Gwen." David mentally cycled through the list, but nothing clicked. "What's on your mind? You look a little...ah..flushed."

The flush in question deepened to a rosy pink. It went spectacularly with her soft lilac eyes, which were currently glazed over with unspoken words. Words he utterly craved to hear. "Don't be stupid. You know! The—_ thing_."

David hummed and cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better read on her. Gwen was usually a picture of stoic, mildly grumpiness, with flashes of snarky cheer here and there. She was doing her best to invoke that now, but her restless hands gave her away. One was strangling the hem of her sleep shirt, and the other's fingers drummed a nervous pattern on her thigh. David frowned. What had her so worked up? "The thing…"

"YES. The thing we talked about," Gwen snapped. Her fingertips flexed, digging half moons into her tanned skin. "C'mon David! You were so damn excited about it, there's no way you forgot. And if you did, I'm shipping your ass off to Timbuktu in a tasteful trunk. First class style!"

David chuckled. "That's a good movie! Berlioz is my favorite." He was also conveniently the one Gwen most resembled, personality wise. Still, unimportant. The quip had done nothing to soften her up, which was a shame. Not a joking matter then. Darnit. What happened a month ago? "Sorry Gwen. In all seriousness, I.."

Wait. WAIT. It couldn't possibly be—no. She'd said she needed time, right? Was a month enough? Oh god, calm down David! He couldn't ruin this!

Feeling a bit hot at the collar, with overwhelming excitement building up inside him, David pivoted around in his chair and flashed a gentle, encouraging smile. "Gwen, I'm surprised at you! You don't need to play coy! I'd never forget something that important. If we're talking about what I think we are, that is." Leaning forward in his chair, he locked gazes with Gwen from across the room and saw her panic, then melt beneath his undivided attention. Worked every time. "So…...oral? Given it some thought?"

The amount of time it took the blush to travel all the way up into the roots of her hair was impressive. "What the fuck David! Since when do you just—y'know, say shit like that! Where's your sense of decency?!" Gwen sputtered, wringing her shirt into a mess of wrinkles as she stubbornly went tight lipped and looked away, arms crossed defensively beneath her breasts.

"Mhmm. I'd say that's a yes," David teased. He couldn't help himself. Gwen tormented him so often, returning the favor was only fair. "Don't be that way Gwen. There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Why not get it all out in the open? We're both adults. We can talk about our sexual needs. Or I hope so anyway. Me, I'm an open book! Ask me anything."

"Fuck you." Gwen ground the syllables out between her teeth. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Sadistic bastard."

"Not at all! A sadist wouldn't give you time to compose yourself before making a move." David left his chair and crossed the room in a few quick strides, secretly enjoying how he towered over her. Bless having long limbs. "Does that sound like me Gwen?" He watched her fall back, doe eyed and chest heaving as she jerked her gaze up to meet his, assisted by the light grip he suddenly had on her chin. "Personally, I think I'm much nicer than that!"

"Yeah, nice. Since when is making fun of someone nice? You've been hanging around Max too much." Gwen glowered, but didn't push him away. That was telling. "Cut the crap David. I'm not in the mood."

Yes she was. David wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, not by any means. Didn't mean he couldn't read between the lines. "I'm offended Gwen! You're acting like I'm not taking this seriously, when I am. Very much so." He trailed his thumb pad over her bottom lip. "You're making things more difficult than they need to be. Whatever you've decided is fine with me! I'll still love you, even if I don't get to experience the joy of giving you oral. After all, I'm not with you because of the sex! I'm with you for _you._ Just let me make you happy Gwen, and I'll be happy too."

Gwen's mouth slipped open in a weak "_Ohh." _David beamed at her, adding a tally to his invisible scoreboard. Maybe it was the tiniest bit manipulative of him, but Gwen was so easy to please! She deserved to be cherished, and if doing that meant spoiling her with compliments, well! He was the perfect man for the job. David loved doing it, almost as much as he loved her.

"C'mon. All you have to do is say yes, or no. Where things go after that is entirely up to you." David brushed the lightest of kisses over her lips. "I'm not here to judge. Your needs are your own. Just consider me your conduit to bring them to life!"

"Conduit huh. Look at you using the big words." Gwen shuddered beneath his touch, letting her head fall back as David leaned down and mouthed at her throat, tasting her skin with the very tip of his tongue. "So….I've been thinking about what you said. And I'm-fuck, David, will you stop? I'm trying to talk to you!"

Halfway through mapping the planes of her neck, David laughed breathily and pecked her racing pulse. "Sorry. Excited."

"I got that. Thanks." Gwen twisted away, nervously playing with a stray thread on her old sleep shorts that David was pretty sure used to belong to him. As if he needed one more reason to adore her. "I...want to try. Ok? I'm willing to let you give it a go."

"But…" David trailed off, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I'm sensing a but, right? What is it Gwen? If you're scared, that's no big deal. We can go as slow as you need." He refused to pressure her. "I'm here to take care of you. Oral's not the only way I can do that."

"Trust me, I know. You get your rocks off sweet talking me, or whatever. The whole verbal praise shtick. And it...helps. Seriously. Makes me feel less awkward about the whole thing." Gwen pushed him away, just enough for her to scoot to the edge of the bed and sprawl out. The small twin mattress barely had room for her; Gwen's legs dangled off the side. Something to consider, if things were playing out like David thought they were. "If we're gonna do this, I'll need a lot of that shit. It'll help take my mind off.." Gwen gestured to herself, grimacing. "You know."

Ah. Insecurity. David internally frowned, despite his sweet expression never changing. He remembered their conversation last month; Gwen had a lot of body image issues, and her past relationships had done nothing to build her self esteem. It was part of what initially turned her off oral. "Don't worry about any of that. I'll do everything I can to make this good for you," David comforted. "If you're sure this is what you want…?"

"I won't be if you ask me again," Gwen warned, propping herself up on her elbows. "I've been mulling this over for a month David. If I think about it any more, I'm liable to blow my brains out! And then you'll be fucking a corpse. That what you want?"

"Of course not!" For someone who accused him of being dramatic, Gwen was pretty good at it herself. The fact that she'd been thinking about him and his offer for that long of a time was pretty nice though. It was almost enough to scour that image from his brain! "So...do you want me to?" David gestured at her navel, biting back a smirk when Gwen stuck her tongue out at him and scowled. "I meant now! Right now! I wasn't sure if you were ready or not."

"You mean, am I horny?" Deadpanning, Gwen rolled her eyes. "No David. I brought it up for _nooo _reason at all! Just wanted to make things awkward, y'know. Ruin the peace and quiet. Jesus. For fuck's sake, yes! I'm nervous, horny, and desperate, all bundled up in one convenient package for your pleasure."

David snorted. "I'd never call you convenient Gwen." Leaving her no time to muse on whether or not that was a compliment, he pulled her closer, making the sheets whisper across her skin. David caught the surprised, and pleased, glint as it passed through her lavender eyes, watching them drop to the possessive grip he had on her hips. "If we're going to do this, I have a few caveats of my own."

"Conduit, caveats. I've got a walking dictionary here." Gwen traced her fingertips down his forearms, applying the tiniest bit of pressure with her nails. It felt divine. It also brought to mind his first stipulation. "This your idea of talking dirty?"

"I dunno. You tell me," David teased, taking both her wrists in hand to pin them against her stomach. "First things first. No touching Gwen. _None_. I don't need you trying to distract me while I'm busy. Keep your hands to yourself. And if you can't…" he deliberately trailed off, _squeezing._ Gwen responded with an eager little moan, and the scoreboard ticked to two.

"Gotcha. Cool. Didn't think we were going that route."

"What? You mean, me taking charge?" Lust immediately charged the air between them, heat pooling in David's stomach. Gwen had a point; he didn't often let his authoritative side take over, for the sole fact that he was pretty content allowing her to pull his strings. But they were testing new ground here, and he'd been fantasizing about this for a while. "Unless I hear any complaints, I think it's for the best. You can always tell me to stop, if things get too much for you. Use a code, something noticeable."

Gwen arched a maroon brow. "What, like a safeword? Are you serious right now?" A plea shone through the sarcasm, almost an afterthought. He'd heard it before. In Gwen speak, it was her way of saying yes,_ pleaaaase_.

"Exactly like a safeword! Glad we're on the same page. Now, rule number two. I'm gonna need you to be very honest with me Gwen, at all times. You can do that, can't you?" David released her, focused on slipping Gwen's shirt up her waist. She was warm, and still slightly damp from her earlier shower. Perfect. "If I do anything you don't like, you'll have to tell me. I want you to enjoy this." David kissed her stomach, swiping his thumbs across her ribcage. "Ok?"

"Ok," Gwen repeated, shivering. She'd always been sensitive, especially to the sort of light touches he was infamous for. "So, hands to myself, and good communication. Anything else?"

David had a few other things in mind, yeah. Another day, another time. Considering he didn't know how Gwen would even react to oral, whether she'd like it or not, David wasn't going to push his luck. Having her here was more than enough for now.

"Nope! I'm pretty positive that's it!" David chirped, nuzzling the spot directly below her navel. He felt her muscles tense, a wash of goosebumps prickling her thighs. "You're extra responsive today. Any particular reason why?"

"Shut up, you ass. You know why," Gwen grumbled.

Fair. Didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with her though. Let it be known that David was, in fact, just a little sadistic. Mostly when it came to testing Gwen's nerves. And he was proud of it. "I dunno Gwen, do I? You should probably tell me. Communication, remember? It's important!" Doing some quick thinking, David snatched a pillow from the head of the bed and squeezed her hip. "Lift up."

Eyeing him like he was crazy, Gwen did as she was told. "I regret ever telling you I have a dominating kink. You're drunk off power. It's all going to go to your head."

"Don't be silly. I've never been drunk in my life!" David tucked the pillow under the small of her back, which left her lower body comfortably elevated. Temporarily bad for her legs, which dangled over the bed's edge, but he wasn't worried about that. "Relax Gwen. Giving up control for one night won't hurt you!" One more pillow was placed on the floor, and David hummed, relishing the way Gwen watched him, trying to puzzle piece his actions together into something coherent. "Figured it out yet?"

"What, that you're insane? Already knew that. You work here, _willingly_. Only a crazy person could put up with the rugrats day in and day out, and be happy about it."

Rude, but he let it slide. "Someone's being awfully mouthy. You're lucky I'm in a good mood!" David hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and peeled them down her hips, pretending not to notice the faint scratch marks left behind as his blunted nails raked her flesh. Stimulation was key with Gwen. She liked things on the rougher side, but not so rough it hurt more than it felt good. It was a delicate balance, and David was a master of toeing that line, never quite crossing over.

Bonus? It drove her absolutely _crazy. _

"Oh my god, you're such a dick." Gwen moaned. It was a guttural sound, buried at the back of her throat. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what?" David replied, a picture of innocence. He tossed her shorts away and grinned at the sight of her bare, silky smooth legs. Not a single hair in sight. "Aw Gwen. Did you shave just for me?"

"Fuck off!"

"If I do that, who's going to appreciate your hard work?" Just to make her squirm, David caressed her inner thighs, dragging his knuckles up and down velvety skin. "I appreciate the effort, but I hope you didn't really go through all that trouble just for me. Body hair doesn't bother me Gwen."

"Yeah, well, it bothers me. I've got enough anxiety about all this as is David! I don't need crippling body issues fucking up my good time." Gwen smothered another lewd sounding noise as his nail caught the edge of her lace underwear. "You're lucky I even agreed to this. Do you know how many times I wanted to say yes, then immediately backed out over these past weeks? God, I lost count. It's so stupid. I want it. I want _you_, but I keep thinking about all the what if's, and-ugh!" She angrily rasped a hand through her hair, sighing heavily. "This sucks."

David paused, weighing his options. A nice, generous boyfriend would stop everything he was doing and sit her down, talk things out. David was nice, and he was overly generous, but….would talking solve anything? So far, all it did was land him an indecisive girlfriend. Gwen still wasn't secure in the fact that he wanted her, flaws and all, and she definitely couldn't wrap her head around the fact that performing oral on her wouldn't drive him away.

Using that logic, discussing things rationally was off the table. Gwen didn't need him to preach at her. She needed-well, him, for starters. "Gwen. I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it as truthfully as you can." David kissed the juncture where her thigh melded into groin, hooking his fingers around her panties. "Without thinking about the bad stuff, is oral something you want? Want from me, that is? Be honest," he stressed.

"I.." Gwen's blush returned, turning the apples of her cheeks dark red. "I mean, yeah, I do.."

"Good! That's all I needed. Nope! No but's," David shushed her with a soft bite, peppering the spot in butterfly licks to soothe the pain. "Trust me, we could spend all night hashing out details. Right now, what matters is you said yes." In a seamless flick of his wrist Gwen's underwear was on the floor, and he dropped to his knees between her legs. She yelped, tried to pull back, but David dragged her upper thighs in place over his shoulders and grasped her right hip, pinning her down. "You have your safe word?"

He got a firsthand look at her shock. It was wild, churning in her gaze like a tempest of lilac petals caught in a storm. But it faded away into something more calm, her erratic breathing adapting to a sluggish pant. "You weren't kidding, were you? About any of it! I didn't think-"

"You thought I'd back off," David finished for her, sliding closer. The smell of her overwhelmed him, lush vanilla from her body wash, and salty sweet near her center. Experienced with an aroused Gwen, he recognized the latter without having to touch her. She was soaked.

David's cock stirred in his pants, and he breathed in a lungful of her musk as subtly as he could. "Why would I? You haven't told me to yet. Unless your safeword's moaning..?"

Gwen's blush turned as dark as her hair. "Oh my fucking god, David! You're such a jackass! Why do I put up with you?!"

"Because we're friends! That's what friends do." Flashing a smirk, David flicked his tongue across her flesh, paving his way with damp kisses that traveled all the way up to her slick folds. Gwen moaned, clear and loud as a bell, both hands fisting in the rumpled sheets as her back arched in a beautiful, sinuous curve. There was a picture to engrave on his memory. "Relax. You're tense. That's the opposite of what we want."

"You relax! You're not the one getting cockteased by their stupid boyfriend!"

A thrill chased through him at Gwen's cry. "You think this is teasing?" She had no idea. "Breathe Gwen. Deep, calming breaths. I can't have you stressing out on me. You're supposed to enjoy this!" Emboldened, David rasped two fingers across the outer lips of her cunt. He was excruciatingly tender in splaying her open, counting each and every quiver that ran through her body. "Geez. I've never seen you this wet before…"

"Telling me to calm down and _then _saying shit like that doesn't help David!" She butchered her own complaints, gasping more than speaking. Reaching for him before seemingly remembering his earlier rules, Gwen whined in dismay and hugged her waist, her thighs twitching beside his head. "Just touch me already, fuck!"

"I am touching you. See?" David smothered himself in her scent, nosing her curls as he smoothed his thumb over her clit. The sound that came out of her was shattered, a raspy, echoing groan. It was gorgeous. "God, you're amazing. You make the prettiest noises," David purred, replacing his thumb with the tip of his tongue. Testing her, he gave her a few quick licks, then sucked the swollen bud between his lips. Gwen's cry of delight filled the room, but instantly morphed into dismay the second he let go.

Grinning like a devil, David pulled away. Just a light bit of payback for all the times she'd edged him. "Soooo? What do you think so far? Is it good, or should I stop? Because I can, if that's what you want.."

"Don't you fucking _dare_!" Gwen writhed, desperate for friction, attention, lavender eyes dark with poorly hidden need and fury. Her thighs snapped closed, pinning him securely between them. Right where David wanted to be. "Who taught you to be such a cocktease, huh? This is cruel!"

"Checking on your well-being is hardly cruel. In fact, I'm being very respectful right now! You were nervous, remember?" Not anymore. Didn't need to be a genius to see that. David affectionately pet her right thigh with his free hand, distantly feeling her heartbeat thrum like a jackhammer. He'd gotten her so riled up, he doubted she realized her anxiety was all but gone. All he saw now was arousal, burning hot as a wildfire inside her. "If you want me to keep going, I will. You don't have to snap at me Gwen. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!"

"Oh, I bet you are. Smug bastard." The tension riding in her torso and thighs left in a sudden rush, leaving Gwen not quite docile, but definitely pliable on the bed. "Fine, fuck it. You win. One point to Hufflepuff or whatever. I'm way past caring. Just—keep going! Alright? I'm _enjoying _this. That what you wanted to hear?"

"Close enough," David confessed. God, what did he do to earn this? Gwen looked debauched, impossibly indecent. A pearly sheen of sweat coated her brow, a few stray beads trickling down the curve of her jaw as her breasts heaved, lips plump and wet from how many times she'd bitten. She was spoiling him rotten….

And it still wasn't enough. David wanted to break her walls down, make her climax so hard she saw stars. "I've gotta tell you Gwen. Seeing you this way, it's…" he licked a searing stripe up her clit, and this time he lingered, fingers drenched in her slick. "_Fantastic._"

"Fuck you. You don't even watch Doctor Who." Gwen groaned, raking a hand up her belly and between her breasts, only coming to a stop when it was firmly knotted in her hair. David nearly lost his cool. If he wasn't already wrapped up in his own fun, he'd be the one tugging on those gorgeous maroon locks. "Just like that—goddamn David, that feels amazing. How'd you get so good at this?"

"Practice." David switched his tongue out for his fingers, keeping constant friction going on her now swollen clit as the former plunged between her soaked folds. She was a well of slick heat, as salty as she was sweet, and he relished in getting to taste every inch of her. He vaguely heard her talking, or maybe it was just begging for more. Either way, he kept going, falling into a steady rhythm meant to bring Gwen to her peak, _quickly._

Swearing became her new mantra, half prayer, half condemnation. She cursed his name as easily as she praised it, arching into his mouth with reckless abandon and digging her heels into his back. David welcomed the pressure; it helped him take his mind off the throbbing ache between his own legs. He needed to climax. But Gwen came first.

"Fuuuuck, David…." there was the warning, her thighs going stiff as boards, back arching into a perfect c. David stared up her belly and locked eyes with her, then recklessly thrust a finger inside her dampness alongside his tongue, curling both up towards her sweet spot. It hit home first try. Gwen gasped, and a gush of wetness coated David's tongue. She flexed around him sporadically, milking the moment for all it was worth even as she slumped back with a lazy sigh, orgasmic delirium softening her gaze to a pretty misted amethyst. "Holy Jesus fuck. I take it all back. Every nasty word, all the times I made fun of you. You're a _god._"

"Why thank you. I try!" David sat back on his heels and absently licked his lips. He was a mess, but it was a good mess. As for Gwen, she was sated, content to continue laying as a boneless heap on the bed, exposed and flushed all over. Her cunt was rosy and glistened like a dewy flower. Awfully tempting, were he to be honest. She'd pushed him through two climaxes before, back to back. What would happen if he tried that on her?

Gwen was halfway through another round of compliments, stopping short of blessing the ground he walked on. Very flattering, but not the pleasured cries he wanted to hear. So, he attacked. David caught her right at the tail end of a breathless speech about how they were definitely doing this again, a wish he granted sooner than she'd been expecting as he thrust his tongue back inside her. With a strong grip pinning her in place, David was free to clean her of the sticky residue coating her skin and listen to her voice catch with a desperate, erotic _moaaaan. _

"Wait-! Waitwaitwait, too soon! David!" Gwen hissed in pain, the perfect amount to jumpstart her arousal all over. Her cunt throbbed, red hot and suddenly soaked through again, coaxed to a frantic state by the addition of his forefinger winding hard circles against her clit. David heard her whimpers and fucked her harder with his tongue. Gwen had her safe word. She could stop him, if that's what she wanted. But she didn't. She was enjoying every overstimulated second of this just as much as he was.

Speaking of enjoying, he was about to explode from it. Literally. David's cock was rock hard, throbbing inside his shorts, and underneath those he felt his boxer briefs stick to his skin. Any bit of friction would be his undoing. Savoring the thought, and suppressing it for just a little bit longer, David carried on, kneading the fleshy curve of Gwen's hips with his left hand as the right tormented her clit, his mouth working her over even as it was plagued by a persistent, numbing ache.

This….was amazing. No wonder Gwen liked some pain with her sex! He'd do this all day. The blend of good and bad sensations drove him headfirst into oblivion, and he gasped into her folds. David's slick hand suddenly plunged beneath his shorts to grasp his mistreated erection, squeezing the tip as his and Gwen's pants wove together.

"Daviiiiiiid..."

The high pitched whine clued him in. Clamping his fingers around his tip, David gave it a sharp pinch that was in perfect unison with the broad tongue swipe he gave her clit. For the second time Gwen climaxed, though this time she went completely dead to the world, her legs sliding helplessly off his shoulders. Panting heavily from the orgasm that had ripped through him equally as hard, David shuddered and pushed them back into place as he sluggishly waited for the final dregs of her climax to putter out. Only then did he slip out of her.

His tongue was numb, and his jaw was beyond tired, but it was all worth it. Gwen made it worth it. "You're perfect. God Gwen, thank you! This was everything I ever wanted, and more." David dropped one last kiss to her thigh before pushing to his feet, leaving her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. There was a noticeable damp spot on the front of his shorts. He'd climaxed harder than he ever had before, and he knew Gwen noticed. "You're amazing…"

"Thanks. You too. I mean, fuck David." Gwen's whole body rippled with tremors, and she licked a drop of sweat off her lips. "We've had sex before, but this was—I can't believe how.." Gwen trickled off with a lush sigh, peeking out at him from beneath the fluff of her bangs. "Jesus. And you like that? Liked doing it?"

"Like isn't really a strong enough word. I love it Gwen. It's..empowering, I guess. There's something so special about knowing I was the one to make you respond that strongly." Pushing his own sweaty bangs out of his face, David smiled. "Not bad for your first time, right?"

Gwen snorted. "Don't sell yourself short. Your filthy secret's out in the open now. You're one of the most arrogant people in this camp. You did amazing, and you know it."

Well. She wasn't entirely wrong. "I'd call it confidence. I know what I'm good at," David corrected, swallowing a laugh at her eye roll. She could see through him. "I don't see you complaining. Unless all those moans were your way of telling me how much you hated me touching you." His fingertips whispered up the curve of her ribs, and Gwen shivered. Her refractory period usually ended after two orgasms, but some wicked part of David was betting he could push it to three.

Tempting. Very tempting…

"Don't. Don't you dare. You've got that look." Gwen laughed, nervous and simultaneously eager. "I swear to god David, if you try anything—haven't you had enough!?"

Her desperation only added fuel to the fire. "You tell me," David grinned. "Do you think I've had enough Gwen?" A playful hand winded its way back between her legs, which he made right back at home over his shoulders as he sunk back to the floor. He'd regret it tomorrow; pillow or no pillow, the wood bit into his skin, and David was already sore. Worth it though. _So worth it. _"Think you can handle another round? I promise to go slower this time. Let you _savor _the moment."

"Fuuuuck…" Gwen all but melted into a pile of satiated goo, anticipation gleaming in her eyes. "I guess that all depends on you. You got what it takes, lover boy?"

There wasn't a single doubt in his mind. But David let his fingers and tongue do the talking from then on, happy to prove just how able he was. After all, third time's the charm!


End file.
